


Waiting

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: True Detective
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Stars, beings of nature, pure and utter fluff, the sun and the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiny star watches as the Moons waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

His skin is pale marble drained of color, more so than usual only the stars can see tiny traces of vibrancy in him. The honey golden curls refusing to dwindle away it’s natural hue. 

‘’He looks sad.’’ whispers a tiny star. 

‘’He’s lonely is all.’’ says another close by. ‘’He waits for his beloved to wake up.’’ the older star continued. 

‘’It’s like this every single night?’’

Rust’s eyes fluttered opened as he heard the rumbling just overhead, his posture straightened up as his feet still remained firmly planted in the watery pool below his feet. ‘’Every night little star.’’ Rust muttered back craning his eyes up to meet with the star face to face. 

A silence swept between them before the star then floated down from it’s spot and landed gently in Rust’s open palm. ‘’Does he miss you?’’ 

‘’He does.’’ Rust murmured softly in tone. 

‘’I reckon’ when you love someone that much, that long it’s gonna sting a bit.’’ he stated lifting his hand up a bit. 

‘’Hey I see the color coming back to you.’’ the little star noticed with delight. 

The corner’s of Rust’s lips perked up faintly as he gave the star a nod lifting him back up to the sky. ‘’He’s waking up now.’’ Rust said watching as the small star floated back into place. 

Dropping his head Rust sighed a bit as he took a moment to watch the blackness before him, each small thing carrying on with it’s existence, the world keeps spinning. 

His eyes lingered a bit longer when he felt a familiar warm hand touch his shoulder. 

‘’Rust.’’ Marty said sweetly in greeting. 

Rust turned around to finally face him and he had a full blown smile on his face. ‘’Morning Marty.’’ he said was all. 

Morning Rust.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real quick ficlet on the Sun & Moon au for the boys. Planning on making more of these soon. :3 magical realism bless it!


End file.
